Scottish Youth Parliament
The Scottish Youth Parliament, also known as SYP, is a democratically elected youth organisation in Scotland, consisting of elected members aged between 14 and 25. About According to its mission statement, "The Scottish Youth Parliament aims to be an effective, open, honest, inclusive and broad-minded voice for Scotland’s young people." In more detail, the SYP lists its aims as offering young people in Scotland a collective national youth voice; making a difference in society by increasing young people’s participation; promoting a positive image of young people; connecting the processes of policy making and development with young people, and; being an independent and youth-led organisation free from influence, where young people can give their views to policy makers without hindrance, fear or barriers. Since its inception the SYP has been committed to being an organisation which involves young people across the whole of Scotland and, unlike the Scottish Parliament, holds its 4 annual meetings in locations throughout the country; From the Shetland and Orkney islands to venues in the City of Edinburgh. The work of the SYP is centred around involving young people in the decision-making process, particularly in consulting with young people and campaigning for these views to be adopted by the relevant decision-makers. The Youth Parliament has been criticised by young Scots as 'powerless', some even going as far as describing it as a 'tokenised' organisation. Elections and Getting Involved Members of the Scottish Youth Parliament (MSYPs) are elected for two year terms, must be aged between 14 and 25 and are elected in one of the three ways: • As a constituency representative (two for each Scottish Parliamentary Constituency to a toal of 146 MSYPs). • As a representative of a national youth voluntary organisation such as the YWCA, LGBT Youth Scotland and Down's Syndrome Scotland (two for each organisation to a maximum of 100 MSYPs). • As an MSYP representing a region (with a maximum of 40 MSYPs). Constituancy MSYP elections are organised by the local authority resposible for that area(e.g. City of Edinburgh Council organise elections for Edinburgh MSYP's) and it is the responsibility of the local authority to support their elected MSYP's. Voluntary Organisation MSYP's must be elected from an organisation that represents young people from the whole of Scotland and once more that organisation is responsible for supporting their MSYP's. The SYP is totally youth led, and holds internal elections annually to appoint an Office Bearer team, consisting of a Chair, Vice Chair, Treasurer and Secretary. Also elected are an executive committee, made up of the SYP's 10 subject committee conveners. These twelve elected representatives also serve as the Board which help to lead the organisation and youth empowerment is fundamental. No major decisions are taken by anyone over the age of 25. The SYP also have a good track record of working with partner organsations, such as Youthlink Scotland, Young Scot, UK Youth Parliament, Funky Dragon, Northern Ireland Youth Forum, British Youth Council and Oxfam amongst many others. History The Scottish Youth Parliament was launched on the 30th June 1999 in Murrayfield Stadium in Edinburgh, one day before the first meeting of the Scottish Parliament. This was a result of almost ten years of hard work by a group of young people and youth workers who were committed to the idea of a forum to give young people a voice in Scotland. The Scottish youth parliament has also met in the general assembly room in Edinburgh and also within the new Scottish Parliament. It meets 4 times a year in different places throughout Scotland. External links *Scottish Youth Parliament website Category:Youth